darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Herbicide
Herbicide is a Dungeoneering reward purchased from the Rewards trader. This item requires a Herblore level of 21, a Dungeoneering level of 21, and 34,000 Dungeoneering tokens to buy. Due to the token requirement, however, the player actually needs at least level 62 Dungeoneering to purchase the herbicide (unless tokens are gained from Sinkholes or as a Treasure Hunter reward). The herbicide was released on 19 August 2010 along with the Occult floors. This item automatically erodes grimy herbs from monster drops and gives the player double the experience that would have been received from cleaning the herb; it destroys herb drops in exchange for double experience. There are a few restrictions to this effect: *The herbicide must be in the player's inventory, pocket slot or tool belt for it to work. *The herbicide will only erode herbs that the player has the Herblore level to clean. *'The herbicide will never erode noted herb drops.' *This item only destroys player-selected herbs chosen through the herbicide's "Inspect" option. Also under the "Inspect" option, the player can hover the mouse over the name of a herb to see the current market price for that herb. This item does not stack in the bank. Buying two herbicides to reserve the bank spot does not work. However, each one can have its own, unique settings. The herbicide can be added to toolbelt after purchasing the ability for 500 slayer points from any slayer master. On death, this item will be dropped under your gravestone, and you will have to pick it up manually rather than picking it up via the gravestone. It is unknown whether this is a glitch. If you die in the Wilderness with this item, you will be able to retrieve it if you return to where you died. Uses Like the bonecrusher, the herbicide trades "proper" training for combat-based simplicity. Herblore experience is awarded after killing a monster that has dropped a herb, much like Slayer experience. One benefit that the herbicide provides is that the player has precise control over what is and is not to be eroded (leaving the valuable herbs intact while destroying the herbs that would have been otherwise ignored, for example). On the other hand, the Herbicide is also very situational. Whereas the bonecrusher's targets are frequently in the "Always" drop tables of many monsters, herbs are comparatively harder to come by, almost requiring the player to engage certain monsters to make full use of the herbicide. In addition, there are no items that directly synergise with the Herbicide's erosion (other than the botanist's outfit), unlike the items (such as the demon horn necklace) that bonecrusher complements. Ultimately, the herbicide's worth is to be decided by the player. The greatest advantage the herbicide provides is the opportunity to train combat skills and Herblore simultaneously; training with the Herbicide is by no means faster or a replacement for "proper" training. Suggested monsters * Cave crawler * Chaos druid * Chaos druid warrior * Flesh Crawler * Exiled kalphite guardian * Bandits Affected herbs Trivia * The inventory icon for the herbicide is the same as the Strong magic potion's. fi:Herbicide Category:Herblore